May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor
by crazybooklover7676
Summary: When Katniss left the Quarter Quell arena in ruins, it wasn't with the rebels. The Capitol captured Peeta and Katniss and forced them to mentor the District 12 tributes in the 76th Hunger Games. But that isn't all they plan to get back at Katniss. (Pretending that Gale is the same age as Katniss and is still elegable to be reaped)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Katniss and Peeta made it out of the Quarter Quell, (I am thinking about writing a story about that later) but President Snow has made them mentor for District 12 in the 76th Hunger Games.**

I sit in a chair next to Peeta on the stage while facing all the people of District 12. I look at all the children, wondering who I will have to mentor, try my hardest to keep them alive. I glance at Prim, who is staring blankly at the two bowls containing the slips of paper that the next tributes will be chosen from. I know she will not get picked. It is impossible. She only has her name in three times. They can't reap her again.

I look up to see the mayor walking towards the front of the stage to give his speech. I am too busy biting the inside of my cheek out of nervousness to hear one word he is saying. After a while he sits back in his chair as Effie Trinket walks to the bowls. I feel Peeta slip his hand into mine, probably to help with the anxious feeling that seems to be radiating off every single person here.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Trills Effie in her capitol accent.

I remember when Gale and I used to sit in the woods while eating berries, trying to mimic the phrase in the ridiculous way the capitol citizens talk. We no longer have that kind of relationship anymore. Gale is constantly in the mines and we never get to see each other. I doesn't matter any way because he doesn't want to see me after what happened in my games.

"And of course, ladies first!" Says Effie while reaching into the girls' bowl. She unfolds the slip slowly, to add suspense. I am about to scream out in frustration about her taking too long when she finally opens the slip of paper and gasps. She glances over at me with a sad look and reads out the name.

"Primrose Everdeen"

The only thing that I can register in my mind is the word "No." No, this can not be happening. No, they can not have chosen her again. No, they can not take my little sister away from me again.

I finally realize that I am screaming. I try to run to Prim but Peeta holds me back. Prim starts to walk to the stage. No one volunteers for her. I would, but I am not allowed to. I have to be her mentor and try to protect her no matter what. She finally reaches the stage. Effie still has that sad look on her face. She knows that I love Prim. She knows there is a good chance that she will not survive.

Effie walks to the other bowl to choose the boy tribute. As she reaches in the bowl, I realize the tears running down my cheeks, Peeta's comforting arms around me. Effie pulls a slip out of the bowl and opens it more quickly this time. As she reads out the name, I almost fall out of my chair in shock. This is even more shocking then Prim getting reaped. This can not be happening.

"Rory Hawthorn"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I know that this is the Capitol's doing. Both Prim and Rory being reaped can not be a coincidence. The capitol is trying to get back at me for pulling out those berries in the arena two years ago. Gale's and my family are very close, so President Snow knows that it will hurt me to see Rory die just as much as it will to see Prim. He is making me choose who I will try to keep alive. Prim is my sister, but Gale definantly would never talk to me again if I just let his little brother die. This is an impossible choice.

But as I am lost in thought, I do not realize that some yells out, "I voluteer as tribute!" I look up to see some one walking confidently up to the stage.

I don't realize who it is until they reach the stairs going up to the stage.

It is Gale. Gale voluteered for his brother. Once he reaches Effie, she asks him what his name is. I am sure everybody already knows him. He is my "cousin" after all.

"Gale Hawthorn" he says without a sign of nervousness.

"So that was your brother, i'm geussing?" Replies Effie.

"Yes"

This all seems so farmiliar. This has happend before. It happened to me two years ago when Prim was chosen the first time and I volunteered for her. Now Gale is experiencing the same things that I did. But I can not let Gale be in the games. He can not die. Neither can Prim. I can not decide between them.

Then the mayor walks back up to the front of the stage to read the Treaty if Treason. But I can't hear a word he is saying. I am too busy looking at mine and Gale's mothers crying together, trying to comfort each other.

The mayor motions for Prim and Gale to shake hands. I can only see Gale's face from where I am sitting, and I can see the hard, but comforting look he gives Prim while sqeezing her hand gently. I know he will try to protect her in the arena. She is like family to him. I know both of them could survive, but there can only be one victor.

Now they will be taken into the Justice Building were they will be greeted by their family and friends. I wish I could go to see them, but I know I am not allowed to. I will get to see them on the train soon anyways. There Peeta and I will tell them what is to come. Give them advice on how to survive. Teach them everything we know. All while I choose which one of them I will try my hardest to keep alive. No, I will not make that choice. I will try to keep both of them alive. I will just have to wait to see which of them will come home. If either of them actually survives.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't had the time. This is a pretty boring chapter, but in the first book this part was pretty boring too.**

CHAPTER 3

My mind is filled with thoughts of what might happen to Prim and Gale in the games. We are walking to the train that will take us to the Capitol. I need to see them now. I need to help them. I know Prim will be terrified right now. She knows what the games are like. Gale will protect her, won't he? What if he leaves her to die, to get back at me for betraying him? No, he can't do that. He would die to save her. But what if he does die? How would I feel? I've never thought about that. Only about Prim's fate. What would I do if Gale died?

My thoughts are interrupted by us arriving at the train. Prim and Gale are still getting visitors at the Justice Building. They should be here soon though. I walk over to the plush chairs and sit down in one. Haymitch walks off towards the back of the train, while Effie sits on a large white couch to fix her make up. Peeta sits in the chair next to me and takes my hand in his.

"Katniss, it's going to be okay." He says to me. I look away from him in frustration.

"No, it is not going to be okay Peeta! How can it be okay if I know that Prim or Gale is going to die! What if both of them die! I could never live with myself."

I feel tears running down my face for the second time today. I realize that I am standing with either hand on an arm rest of Peeta's chair, my face looming over his. He has a scared look on his face. How could he possibly think that everything is going to be okay? There is no way that Prim and Gale could both win. The Capitol could not let that happen again.

I fall back into my chair and start sobbing. I curl up into a ball and put my head in my hands. After a while, I feel Peeta's conforting arms wrap around me. He pulls me out of my chair and on to his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and sob into his shoulder. Peeta and I have gotten a lot closer after the Quarter Quell. He is the only one who understands my pain, my nightmares. I can't go to Gale anymore. Peeta is the one I go to when I need help. I breath in the scent of bread from his clothes. It makes me forget about all my problems and comforts me.

I feel his lips press against the top of my head. I lift my head so it is level with his. I lean into him and press my lips to his.

"I'm sorry," I say when we break apart.

"No, I'm sorry. It was all my fault," He replies, leaning into me again. We are still kissing when I hear the door open behind me. I jump off Peeta's lap and turn around to see Prim and Gale. Prim has a small grin playing on her face. I look to Gale and see him scowling at Peeta behind me. Even though Gale doesn't talk to me anymore, he still is jealous of Peeta and me. I deside to pretend that nothing happened.

I walk to Prim and hug her tightly. The grin falls from her face as she starts to cry into my shoulder. I rub her back, trying to calm her down. I pull away from her and look her in the eye.

"It's ok, I'm going to keep you safe," I wisper to her, trying to hold back tears. There is no way I can keep her safe in the arena. I can send her sponser's gifts, but there is no way that I can gaurantee her saftey. I hope she does not realize that. I let go of her and look at Gale.

"You have to keep her safe too," I say to him sternly. He nodds.

"I would never leave her alone out there," he replies. Relief flows through me. I was right, he cares about her too much too let her die.

"Good," I pause then open my mouth to say something else, but just can not find the words.

Peeta cuts into the silence. "Give them a tour of the train?"

"That sounds good, Peeta. Let's go," I answer him.

We show them the different parts of the train, all while they marvel at the extravagant Capitol style. I, of course, have gotten used to it all. After all the days on the train and in the Capitol, getting dressed up and stuffing myself with the delicious food. It feels so odd, being the mentor, being the expirenced one. I never pictured myself training Prim and Gale, not even anyone I knew. It would be much easier that way. I would not have to worry about the one I love dying, no matter what I do to help them.

Once we show them their rooms, we leave them alone for a while to think. Peeta and I go back to the living area and sit on the large white couch. Effie and Haymitch are no where to be found. They probably think that we will take care of eveything. After about half about half an hour, the train attendants start setting out food for dinner. We get up to tell everybody to come and eat. Once everyone is at the table, we begin to eat. The food is just as amazing, maybe even better than usual, but I quickly forget about what I am eating once my thoughts consume me again.

Effie is asking Prim and Gale about life in District 12. But I am not paying any attention. I had not realized that I was staring at my plate for a long time until I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I look up to see Peeta who is sitting next to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks me, concern in his voice.

"Yes, just thinking." I reply, trying to hide that I am lying.

"Well, you looked pretty freaked out," he says, smiling a little.

I look around the table abd see that everyone else is done eating. No we have to watch the reapings from the rest of the districts. We walk to the compartment and sit down. We watch as the all the tributes are chosen.

**I didn't feel like going into great detail about the Capitol stuff. Eveybody already knows about that stuff anyways.**


End file.
